


5. Cosplaying

by minimoonp



Series: OTP 30 DAY CHALLENGE [5]
Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta is going to an anime convention as a Neko Maid (cat maid) and bringing Equius along!<br/>(W/ Illustration at end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5. Cosplaying

**5\. Cosplaying - Homestuck - Nepeta and Equius (Humanstuck)**

 

"Yay! They finally arrived!" Nepeta exclaimed running inside. "Why are you yelling Nepeta? Is something the matter?" Equius asked coming out of his room hearing her squealing. "Kanaya finally sent the package I was waiting for!" she explained. "A package you say? What is it?" Equius asked. "Remember when I asked if you would go to that convention with me and you said yes?" she asked and Equius crossed his arms. "Yes, and you never told me what kind of convention it was." Nepeta gave a sheepish laugh. She knew that he never would have agreed to go with her if she told him, but now that her package was here... "Its just a small anime convention. People go to have fun, play games, buy stuff, and dress up in amazing costumes. I wanted to go in a costume as well so I asked Kanaya to make us something." she explained. "Dressing up in costumes? Nepeta that is a ludicrously childish thing to do. If I had of known of this sooner I never would have agreed." Nepeta sighed. She knew he would say that. "Well we can't just not wear the costumes. Especially not after all the hard work Kanaya put into them." she pouted. "That is true... Fine, what exactly did she make anyway?" Equius asked. The two of them went to the kitchen and Nepeta carefully opened the box with a knife. She took a look inside and "squeee'd" in glee. The first thing she pulled out was two pairs of cat ears, one set orange and the other blue. "Cat ears, not too bad I guess. You wear some everyday." Equius said. His face dropped when she pulled the next thing out of the box. It was a maid's uniform, two to be exact once she pulled out the next. Each outfit was a black dress with blue accessories and white aprons. "We're going to be Neko Maids!" Nepeta exclaimed. Equius sighed as he hung his head down. He wished that the convention was over and it hadn't even come yet.

The day of the convention Kanaya came over to see how the costumes fitted. "Was everything ok with the costumes?" she asked as she looked the two of them over. "Nope everything was purrfect! I just changed the ribbon on my dress, I hope that's ok." Nepeta replied. "Oh no, that is quite alright. I must say you two look amazing. Though I wish I could have done a better job on your gloves." Kanaya commented. "Thanks! The gloves are great too don't worry! Oh! Kanaya could you take a picture of us please?" Nepeta asked. "Sure." she replied and Nepeta handed Kanaya her camera. "Hold on a moment." Nepeta handed Equius a large tray to hold, took a running start and jumped on top! "N-Nepeta!" he balanced the tray carefully, trying not to drop her as she sat down. "Ok ready!" Nepeta called out and Kanaya gave a small chuckle as she took the picture.

 


End file.
